Rider returns
by extradimensional puppet master
Summary: After sirius' death Harry decides to sell his soul to the devil to have revenge. Now with his shocking new powers and responsibilities as the rider will Harry come out on top?
1. The Deal

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER or its characters. I only own OCs.**

 **This story is going to be lightly based on ghost rider.**

* * *

It has been 2 weeks since the school term ended. 2 weeks since the battle at the Department of Mysteries. 2 weeks since Sirius died. It has been revealed how Sirius was innocent and Petigrew betrayed the Potters but it was too late.

* * *

It was a late night when Harry suddenly had epiphany. It wasn't just Voldermort's and Bellatrix's fault. It was Dumbledore's for not telling Harry about the prophecy. It was Snape's for not teaching him occlumency properly. It was Sirius' for acting recklessly. It was Harry's for falling for that trick.

He decided then to make everyone who wronged him pay. He would make them pay. _I am not strong enough._ I will become strong enough. I will do anything. Anything. _Even sell your soul to the devil._ Even that.

He suddenly heard thunder and went to close the wind but saw a shadowy figure. He climbed outside using the window and went to the figure. 'Would you be willing to bargain for the power to destroy your enemies and protect your loved ones.' 'Name your price.'How about your soul?'the figure said 'All you have to do is sign.' And he brought out a scroll. Harry took it and unrolled it in the process cutting himself and spilling blood on the dotted line. 'That will be enough.' the figure said before touching Harry's head 'Now your reward.' Harry heard before experiencing undescribable pain worse than a hundred of Voldermort's crucios. He felt like his body was on fire. He looked and saw that he was. That was the last thing he saw before he passed out.


	2. Choice

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER or its characters. I only own OCs.**

 **This story is going to be lightly based on ghost rider. The deal has been made. Time for the consequences.**

'Words'

' _Thoughts'_

' **When he is the rider'**

* * *

 **Keyblademeinster: Thanks for that idea. I will now be incorporating it into the story. I hadn't even thought of that. I wonder how I missed it.**

 **Thank you for the reviews. Now enjoy.**

* * *

 _Harry was having a nightmare. Nothing new about that. Except this nightmare is different. He was in a dark room. Running away from something. That something being a flaming inferno. As the inferno was about to get him, he heard a dark and shadowy voice saying 'Harry Potter, you and your soul are mine.' Then he saw nothing but fire._

Harry woke up with a start hearing the words the dark and shadowy voice said over and over again. _'That's some dream.' Harry thought._ He looked outside and noticed it was still dark. He slowly got up from bed and noticed he was unusually hot and slightly dizzy. _'I must be having a fever.' he thought._ He went to the shower and noticed he looked quite pale. ' _I look paler than a Malfoy.' he thought. He looked around for Hedwig before remembering that he told her to stay with Hermione for her protection._

After that, he went downstairs and began to clean the house. When he finished, he noticed the sun had risen up. He then decided to cook breakfast. When he was done cooking and setting up the table and food, he heard his relatives coming down. When Uncle Vernon noticed Harry he began to say something until he saw the food and decided not to. He and Dudley just rushed past him pushing him to the floor with Aunt Petunia just giving him a scornful look. He then decided to go to his room as he was feeling unwell and had eaten a sandwich while cooking where he stayed the all day only leaving to cook lunch.

He was sleeping when he was awoken by Uncle Vernon storming into the house.

'BOY!' Uncle Vernon shouted barging into his dragging him out of his room.

'I WILL NOT HAVE ANYMORE OF YOUR FREAKINESS IN THIS HOUSE' Vernon shouted.

' _I wonder why the neighbours haven't come knocking considering the noise he is making.'_

'BECAUSE OF YOU MY BOSS DID NOT GIVE ME THE PROMOTION I WAS HOPING FOR!' Vernon shouted.

' _Of course it was my fault when i didn't know anything about it.'_

'I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU.' Vernon shouted before beginning to pommel him. It wasn't long before Harry began to feel broken bones.

' _He really is going to kill me.'_ All Harry could feel was pain before he began to feel hot. Soon he started to feel like he was on fire. He felt like he burst open when he heard a small blast and lost consciousness.

* * *

 **The beast looked around and noticed the area around him was scorched, he was a skeleton and he was on fire. With further inspection he noticed a elephant of a man on the floor and a whale of a boy and a giraffe of a woman on chairs. He then suddenly felt weight on his face but did not move. He looked at the source and noticed the elephant-like man cradling his broken fist. He then heard the giraffe-like woman screaming about freaks and the whale-like boy about to get up to help what he noticed must be the boy's father.**

 **He stretched one of his arms at the boy and woman and chains appeared that bound them to the ground and chairs. He looked at himself and noticed that his clothes had almost completely burned off. He focused and a pure black shirt, jeans, boots, hat, gloves and cloak appeared covering his body. There were spikes coming out of his gloves,wrists,cloak, boots, hat and jacket. A chain suddenly appeared and wrapped itself in an X shape on his chest. He picked up the elephant-like man and looked into his eyes.**

" **Vernon Dursley. Your soul is stained with the blood of the innocents. Feel their pain."**

 **He saw all the evil the man had done and willed all of it back to him. The man screamed feeling all the pain he had inflicted on his nephew. The man's eyes became charcoal black and his face and body cold and unmoving. He then turned to the woman and the boy. He grabbed the woman first.**

' **Please have mercy on us' the woman said.**

' **Mercy.' The beast said in an hoarse voice tilting his head. Saying his first words. 'Sorry. Out of it. Only Judgement on the wicked.' He said before repeating what he did to the man to the woman and boy.**

 **When he was done, he felt something telling him to go upstairs. He went upstairs and collected a trunk full of what he believed to be his belongings. When he was done, he went outside then looked back at the house noticing it was on fire.**

 **As he stepped to the road not paying any attention he felt something hitting him on his right and heard someone screaming. He looked around and noticed a man slumped on the the floor to his left and a black motorbike with the front caved in to his right. He grabbed it and the motorbike bike began to transform. The previously deformed front of the bike began to fix itself. The black bike became silver. It also became metallic and boney. The handles bent to side turning metallic and boney shining in the front transforming to a skeleton. The front wheel extending outward. The whole bike was also on fire. (Picture his bike from the Ghost rider movies starring Nicholas Cage)**

 **He hopped on the bike and began to drive off. He drove on for hours when he suddenly began to feel weak and noticed that the sun was rising. He stopped at a forest clearing. He got off the bike and fell on his knees screaming his head off. The last thing he noticed before he passed out was a man clad in a dark cloak with a hood watching him.**

* * *

Harry suddenly woke up in a start. He then noticed he was lying on a bed. An actual bed.

'How long have I been out?'

'A week.'

He looked around and saw a strange man sitting on a chair besides his bed. The man was tall, slightly muscular, had a few scars on his face and had long silky hair. He also noticed the man was wearing black robes with a strange symbol of a red moon.

'Who are you' Harry said.

'The name is John White. What is your name?' the man replied.

'Harry Potter. Where am I?'

'The headquarters of The Order of the Blood Moon, The British Sector.'

' _What the hell?' Harry thought._

'Mr White, What is the Order of the Blood Moon.'

'Just call me John. The Order of the Blood Moon is a worldwide organisation that deals with supernatural threats and you, Harry Potter have caught our attention.'

'Why?'

'Tell me Harry what is the last thing you remember.'

'The last thing I remember was my uncle Vernon Dursley beating me to death and my body beginning to feel like it was on fire. The rest is kind of blurry.'

John looked angry for a second before saying 'Don't worry. Your memories will come back to you. Harry, the night before did you make a deal with anyone.'

'Yes, a man.'

'What did he look like?'

'He was old, wearing black clothes, had a cane with a skull on it, had white hair and there were a few times when I thought his eyes turned red or black.'

John looked pained. 'What was the deal?'

'The power to destroy my enemies and protect my friends in exchange of my soul.'

'I am sorry to say but you sold your soul to Mephistopheles, the devil.'

'WHAT!'

'You are now the Rider, the devil's bounty hunter.'

'The what?!'

Harry suddenly felt a piercing pain in his head and his memories became clear. He suddenly remembered everything that happened.

'I remember.' Harry said before telling everything to John.

'Get up, have a bath and wear the clothes in the wardrobe then meet me outside.' John said before leaving.

* * *

After finishing, Harry met John outside wearing pure black clothes similar to his rider form minus the hat and spikes. He noticed other people wearing similar clothes. Some were wearing pure white robes and few were wearing similar clothes to John.

'So what is the rider?'

'Zarathos was an angel of justice sent to protect the world of men. But he was tricked, captured, brought down to hell, corrupted, driven insane. His mission to protect the innocent was perverted to a lust to punish the guilty. He became the Spirit of Vengeance. He is sent by the devil to capture anyone that escapes from hell.'

'Last night it was like I could see all the wrong he had done and turned it back against him.'

'The Penance the souls of the wicked. It's the rider's most powerful weapon.'

'Have there been others with this rider problem?'

'Hundreds. The rider has the ability to use and manipulate Hellfire. He can transform anything he 'rides'. He can summon hell chains which are nigh unbreakable.'

'While you were asleep, we noticed a problem.'

'What problem?'

'You have a soul piece in your scar. You also have a wand. Are you a wizard?'

'Yes, How did you..'

'The Order of The Blood Moon has known about wizards for years.'

'Well when I was a baby, a dark wizard called Lord Voldemort killed my parents and struck me with a killing curse. It's how I got my lightning bolt scar..

'This maybe a good thing. Here we are.'

Harry suddenly noticed they were in big room full of people wearing white robes.

'Harry, we want to offer the soul piece instead of your soul to the devil. It will hurt a lot but you will be rid of the soul piece and escape your deal with the devil. This will force you to continue carrying the rider though now it will be controllable and the devil will chase you till the day you die.'

Harry shuddered and considered it. 'What do you want in exchange?'

'You are very perspective. We want you to join the Order of the Blood Moon. In exchange, we will help you control the power of the rider.'

Harry, after a long moment said 'Okay. What do I do?'

'Just stand in the middle of the room. We will do the rest.'

Harry did what John said and the others in the room began chanting with John joining them. Harry suddenly began to feel pain similar to when he made the deal. As the ritual was going on, He noticed a being of fire and darkness trying to stop him.

' _It must be the devil.' Harry thought._

Harry used all of his power to force him away. As he succeeded, the ritual ended.

'It is done.' John came and said.

'And now…' John said reaching for Harry's wrist.

Harry suddenly felt a burning pain on his wrist.

'You are a knight.

You strike at night.

You are doom.

You shine like the moon.

You are a flood.

You leave a path of blood.

... We welcome you brother, to the Order of the Blood Moon.'

Harry heard before he fainted.

* * *

'It's been a pleasure working with you, John.'

'You too, Harry.'

Harry had overgone a few changes. He had undergone an intensive training course during the summer and many rituals to get rid of his body's malnutrition. He was now a few inches taller and slightly muscular. His skin was very pale and his dark hair was even darker. He was wearing dark robes, a black top hat and sunglasses.

The ritual to remove the soul piece had done wonders. The famous scar had considerably faded and was barely noticeable. His eyesight had been fixed. And all problems with his body were fixed. He looked at his wrist where a blood red tattoo of the full moon was there.

He was going to Diagon Alley to prepare for his sixth year at Hogwarts.

'See you soon, John.' ' _my mentor, teacher and brother.'_

'Bye, Harry'

Harry used his wand to tap the stones and stepped into Diagon Alley. It's time for the Wizarding World to meet the new and improved Harry James Potter.

* * *

 **Thanks everybody it's been a long time. This isn't going to follow Half Blood Prince. There will be Dumbledore, Order of The Phoenix, Molly, slight Ron and slight Hermione bashing. They all wouldn't agree with his methods and Dumbledore has lied to Harry. Next time: Harry is going to Diagon Alley where he will discover shocking secrets. Harry is going to Hogwarts and confronting Dumbledore. Well till next time. Bye.**


End file.
